


Кошки-мышки

by TomDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drugs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Organized Crime, Yakuza, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDream/pseuds/TomDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>эта вечеринка научит тебя многим новым вещам. Ты уже не сможешь отмотать время назад и изменить прошлое. Что ж, Кисе Рёта, давай сыграем в кошки-мышки. Искренне твой, Акаши Сейджуро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat-and-mouse game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135568) by [just_give_me_a_random_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_give_me_a_random_name/pseuds/just_give_me_a_random_name). 



> перевод прекрасного фанфика от just_give_me_a_random_name.  
> спасибо за разрешение на перевод :3

– Ты собираешься в клуб «Rmiga» сегодня?

– Ага, я слышал, там будет чумовая вечеринка!

Аомине впихивает Кисе приглашение с самодовольной ухмылкой. Кисе понимает, почему Аомине выглядит таким довольным. Rmiga – одно из топовых местечек города, куда вход открыт только тем, кто обладает статусом или деньгами. Ну, или тем, у кого есть полезные связи.

– Как ты достал приглашение? Это было сложно?

– Хироми, помнишь ее? С рождественской вечеринки?

– О да, та красотка, за которой ты пытался приударить, а мы твердили тебе, что она не из твоей лиги.

– Иди к черту, сейчас мы встречаемся.

– Не может быть!

– Ага. В общем, ее папаша достиг немалых высот, и она теперь можешь доставать всякие приглашения для нас. Она попросил меня пригласить одинокого друга, она возьмет с собой подружку, так что ты…

– Я что?

– Я не могу пригласить Тецу, понимаешь? Подружка Хироми в итоге остается на свидании с пустым воздухом. Поэтому со мной пойдешь ты.

– Я не говорил, что согласен.

– Чувак! Это чертова Rmiga! Такой шанс выпадает редко. Кроме того, это должно быть весело, поскольку там всегда только лучшие вечеринки. Давай, поехали, ты ведь уже сдал экзамены.

Кисе задумывается, стоит ли вернуться домой и лечь спать или ж поддаться уговорам Аомине и отпраздновать конец адового семестра.

– Аомине-ччи, во сколько я там должен быть?

***

 

Пусть Rmiga не самый популярный клуб элиты, но ничего, огромное здание, парадный вход, топовая звуковая система, всемирно известный диджей, столики для VIP, заставленные дорогущими напитками, говорят сами за себя. Это место забито молодыми, прекрасными, богатыми и успешными. Кисе уже заприметил 4 или 5 знаменитостей. Но, если честно, подобное зрелище в некотором роде пугает Кисе.

– Кисе-кун, пойдем! – Его подружка-на-сегодня хватает Кисе за руку и тянет к столику, за которым уже сидят четверо.

– Хироми, Юки! Наконец-то вы здесь! – При их приближении из-за стола вскакивает парень. – Я вижу, вы сегодня не одни. Представите своих друзей?

– Это Аомине Дайки, мой бойфренд. – Хироми вытягивает бутылку из ведерка со льдом и делает глоток прямо из горла. Аомине обменивается с парнем крепким рукопожатием и одаривает его дерзкой ухмылкой.

– Ах, мы так много слышали про тебя от Хироми-чан, – говорит одна из девушек.

– Это Кисе Рёта, его друг. – Хироми протягивает напитки Кисе и Юки.

– И он мой парень на сегодня. – Юки кладет руку Кисе на плечо и хихикает. – Правда, он милашка?

– Привет, как уже сказали, меня зовут Кисе Рёта. Рад всех видеть сегодня, – сногсшибательно улыбается он.

– Оууу, Юки-чан, ты такая везучая, я тоже хочу такого же милого парня на вечер! – дует губы та же девушка и указывает на себя. – Я Тору Ивака, а рядом со мной Акеми Хисока, Такеру Хисаши и Эйджи Кичироу.

– Вы, парни, умеете пить? – Такеру залпом допивает свой напиток. – Потому что сегодняшнюю ночь мы проведем здесь, и я никому не позволю уйти домой трезвым!

– Тогда давайте сделаем это. – Аомине мощным глотком осушает свой стакан и заново наполняет его и бокал Такеру.

– Ха-ха-ха, мне нравится этот парень! У тебя хороший вкус, Хироми. Ура всем!

***

 

Кисе не помнит, сколько он выпил, но явно достаточно, чтобы закружилась голова. Он чувствует себя огромным вибрирующим нечто, в ушах звенит музыка, а по крови разгоняется алкоголь. Он чувствует себя счастливым, а вокруг все смеются. Поток выпивки не иссякает и наконец очередь доходит до колес. Колеса?

– Ты должен попробовать это дерьмо. Это даже круче, чем экстази. – Такеру помещает маленькую таблетку в ладонь Кисе. – Это новинка, за которую я отдал чертову кучу бабла, но она стоит каждого цента!

Кисе смотрит на таблетку с подозрением. Конечно, он курил травку, но никогда не пробовал ничего более серьезного. Он смотрит на Аомине, который отвечает ему немым вопросом в глазах.

– Ну давай, чувак, здесь нет ничего страшного. Эта штука только сделает вечеринку лучше, поверь мне.

– Ага, мы пробовали это раньше, и это унесет тебя в рай, – хихикает Юки, закидывая таблетку в рот.

– Это детка реально крутая и, как сказал Такеру, охрененно дорого стоит, так что вы, ребята, должны быть благодарными за то, что вообще можете попробовать эту штуку, – комментирует Эйджи, взяв таблетку.

– Ура! – Тору запивает наркотик виски, и ее примеру тут же следуют Акеми, Такеру и Хироми.

Аомине и Кисе переглядываются, после чего Аомине пожимает плечами и закидывает таблетку в рот.

«Разве может случиться что-то более дерьмовое?» С этой мыслью Кисе засовывает под язык маленькую голубую таблетку.

***

 

Кисе не помнит, когда и как он оказывается на танцполе, но прямо сейчас музыка оглушительно отбивает ритм в его голове, и с каждым чужим прикосновением ему становится жарче. Он танцует с девушкой, это же Юки-чан, да? Он не знает и ему все равно. Музыка бьется в едином ритме с его сердцем, он чувствует, как пульсирует кровь в венах, и с каждым момент глубже увязает в накрывавшем его счастье. Кисе обнимает девушку за талию и вплотную прижимает к себе. Она хихикает, когда он целует ее в шею. Кисе поворачивает ее к себе для поцелуя. И они лижутся некоторое время, пока она не растворяется в толпе. Рядом с Кисе оказывается Такеру.

– Ха, наслаждаешься? – ухмыляется он и целует какую-то девчонку. У Кисе до сих пор кружится голова, поэтому он не осознает, в какой момент начинает лизаться с Такеру. Внезапно он слышит смех, и кто-то говорит ему, что он слишком высокий. Он чувствует, что кто-то подкрадывается сзади и обнимает его за талию. Ему становится жарко, и он прижимается к незнакомцу ближе. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет незнакомцу шарить руками по его телу. Музыка звучит громче, Кисе кажется себе еще выше, чем он есть. Чертов Такеру прав, это действительно нечто охрененное!

***

 

Когда Кисе просыпается и видит потолок, до него доходит, что это не его комната. Голову разрывает дикая головная боль, когда он пытается сесть. Тихий стук в дверь привлекает его внимание.

– Я вижу, ты проснулся. – Человек, благодаря которому Кисе оказался в этой кровати, протягивает ему чашку воды. – Выпей.

Кисе пытается не нервничать от снисходительного взгляда, которым его окидывают. Он прихлебывает воду и практически мгновенно ощущает, как ему становится легче. В считанные секунды он опустошает чашку и благодарно вздыхает.

– Лучше?

– А… Ага… Огромное тебе спасибо… – Кисе вертит в руках чашку. – Как я здесь оказался?

– Ты переборщил с наркотиком. Общее самочувствие и здравомыслие – ты наплевал на все. Тебя можно было спокойно продать в рабство, а ты бы ничего не заметил, продолжая весело проводить время со своим дилером. – Чашка выпадает из рук Кисе, на которого смотрят холодные, спокойные и расчетливые глаза. – Тебе понравилось?

Чувство вины и смущение переполняют Кисе.

– Ну, я полагаю, да. Я впервые попробовал наркотики. Я даже не знаю, как эта штука называется…

– Это Алиса. Как Алиса в стране чудес. Попробуй ее и отправляйся в свою страну чудес. Никаких тревог. Только счастье и свобода.

– Как… Как ты узнал?..

– В конце концов, мы создали этот наркотик. – Улыбка. – Я удивлен, что он оказался у тебя, поскольку он только появился в продаже и весьма дорого стоит.

– Стой! Стой! Ты… Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что ты в якудза, Акаши-ччи?!

Акаши Сейджуро наблюдает за реакцией Кисе с удовольствием:

– Теперь ты боишься меня?

– Нет, я имел в виду да, я имел в виду нет! Я опасался тебя всегда, даже когда ты не был в якудза. – «Недаром тебя называли дьявольским капитаном». – Так… Что на самом деле случилось? Как я оказался здесь?

– Я увидел, что ты покидаешь клуб с кем-то, обладающим не самой лучшей репутацией, ты был практически в отключке, и я решил вмешаться. – Акаши не использует фразу «спасти тебя», поскольку на тот момент Кисе непосредственно ничего не угрожало. Кроме того, он не желает лишний раз волновать Кисе.

– Спасибо, Акаши-ччи, – мягко говорит Кисе, комкая край футболки. Стоп, это не его одежда.

– Я переодел тебя, поскольку твоя одежда воняла алкоголем. Это футболка одного из моих охранников. – Кисе молча кивает, поскольку знает, что у них с Акаши разные размеры одежды. А также потому что Акаши не любит, когда люди спорят с ним. – Боксеры, правда, мои.

По какой-то неизвестной причине лицо Кисе вспыхивает. Он клянется, что видит тень удовольствия в глазах Акаши. Кажется, что кровать движется, поскольку Акаши внезапно оказывается сидящим рядом с Кисе. Слишком близко. Кисе нервно отодвигается.

– Ты знаешь, что ты хорошо целуешься?

– Что-что?! – Кисе замирает и поворачивается к Акаши. Плохой ход. Теперь их лица разделяет всего несколько дюймов. Акаши улыбается, точно находит происходящее весьма забавным.

– Ты цеплялся за меня со слезами на глазах. Это было мило. Также было сложно переодеть тебя, поскольку ты хватал меня за лицо и лез целоваться. С этим ты хорошо справился, я должен сказать. – Кисе хочется, чтобы под ним образовалась какая-нибудь дыра, в которую он сможет провалиться. – Ох, как я мог забыть о самой пикантной части?

– Пикантной части? – «О нет. Что я сделал?!»

– Ты предложил заняться сексом.

Тишина. Кисе Рёта действительно желает умереть прямо на месте. Это слишком смущающее и убийственное открытие. Смущающее, потому что он действительно предлагал парню заняться сексом. Ужасающее, потому что из всех представителей мужского пола он выбрал именно Акаши Сейджуро.

– Так что мы… мы сделали…

Кисе сглатывает, ощущая, что его мысли совершенно спутались. Он не знает, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации и как вообще взглянуть Акаши в глаза. К его удивлению, тот смеется.

– Рёта, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не собираюсь использовать людей, которые даже не осознают, что они творят. Но ты так забавно приставал.

Темно-красные и золотые оттенки давят на него, и Кисе чувствует себя зачарованным.

Акаши всегда был в центре внимания. Все в нем буквально кричало: «Совершенство!». Как и у Кисе, работавшего моделью, у Акаши было много поклонников, с которыми он, однако, вел себя крайне холодно. Акаши даже не смотрел на тех, кого считал недостойными. Поэтому сейчас его взгляд творит с Кисе странные вещи. В горле все пересыхает. Щеки стыдливо розовеют. Акаши оттягивает галстук и расстегивает рубашку, демонстрируя засос.

– Твоя работа.

Кисе быстро сглатывает и дрожащими пальцами прикасается к отметине на шее Акаши. Затем его рука медленно движется вниз, ослабляя галстук. Лицо Кисе снова вспыхивает, руки потеют, а взгляд Акаши только усугубляет ситуацию.

– Ты дрожишь. – Акаши касается руки Кисе.

– Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. – Кисе поднимает взгляд на Акаши. Он не знает, зачем. Гетерохромные глаза смотрят на него с едва заметной нежностью. Кожа на руке Кисе возбужденно горит под пальцами Акаши. Может быть, эффект наркотиков еще не прошел? Кисе хочется в это верить.

– Акаши-ччи, предложение еще в силе, если ты хочет этого, – выдыхает Кисе.

– Ты знаешь, как выглядишь прямо сейчас?

Наклонившись к растянувшемуся на кровати Кисе, Акаши облизывает уголок его губ. Кисе тихо скулит и вцепляется в рубашку Акаши. Затем до него доходит, что их языки переплетаются. Кисе прогибается в спине, когда Акаши ощупывает его задницу. Кисе стонет Акаши в рот, когда рука последнего тянется вперед и оглаживает его наполовину затвердевший член.

– Ты прекрасно стонешь, Рёта.

Горячие дыхание около уха, чужая рука в боксерах – все это слишком хорошо. Кисе толкается бедрами навстречу Акаши, чтобы усилить трение.

– Ты слишком нетерпелив, не находишь? – Акаши улыбается ему в губы. – Я не ожидал, что ты возбудишься так быстро.

– Это мой… Первый раз с мужчиной… Ммм… – Кисе прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.

– Мне повезло.

Кисе чувствует, что может кончить в любой момент – с рукой Акаши, натирающей его член, с языком Акаши в своем рту и окруженный запахом Акаши. Черт!

Кисе кончает ему в руку, пока Акаши глотает его стон. Облизав губы Кисе, Акаши смотрит на него, полностью раскрывшегося перед ним, с заплаканным лицом и раскрасневшимися щеками. Мило.

Акаши может дойти с Кисе до самого конца, однако он знает, что тогда Кисе воспримет все как «приключение на одну ночь». Безусловно, он будет винить во всем наркотики, несмотря на то, что их действие давно закончилось. Кроме того, Акаши любит хорошую игру, так что он должен сделать так, чтобы Кисе умолял его продолжить. Восхитительно. Это развлечение действительно добавит перчику в его скучную жизнь.

– Мы должны остановиться на этом сегодня, Рёта.

 

***

Акаши закуривает и смотрит, как поднимается дым от сигареты. Он может слышать каждый шум, раздающийся внутри склада: приглушенные рыдания, яростные крики, тяжелые удары. Акаши лениво смотрит на часы: прошло чуть более двух минут. Сегодня был тяжелый день. Кто-то украл их последнюю разработку и весьма небрежно распорядился ею, в результате чего полиция наложила свои лапы на «Алису» и усилила меры безопасности, что, конечно, совершенно не устраивало Акаши. Конечно, найти вора было легко, и именно его сейчас пытают на складе.

– Достаточно.

Услышав голос Акаши, мучитель останавливается. Он отходит в сторону с почтительным поклоном. Акаши смотрит на находящийся перед ним кусок мяса, чье лицо изуродовано до неузнаваемости. Отвратительно.

– Эй, – вор вздрагивает от его голоса, – как ты хочешь искупить свою вину?

– Я сделаю все, что вы пожелаете, Акаши-сан! Не убивайте меня! Пожалуйста! Я был глуп, я никогда не сделаю этого снова, пожалуйста, простите меня, пожалуйста, простите меня, я так сожалею, я так сожалею!

– Что ж, тогда, - Акаши подносит сигарету к плачущему мужчине, – проглоти это.

Акаши видит дикий, глубинный страх в его глазах и дрожь в руках, которые тянутся за сигаретой.

– У тебя есть десять секунд.

***

Кисе весьма обеспокоен.

Во-первых, своей сексуальной ориентацией. Он лизался с одним, двумя, возможно тремя парнями? Он точно не помнит, но пусть их будет трое. Это означает, что он гей? Он ведь не осознавал, что он творит, так что это не считается, правильно?

Во-вторых, своими предпочтениями. Он пытается представить, что он действительно гей. Просто представить. Такеру, безусловно, игрок. Незнакомец в клубе явный негодяй (по крайней мере, Кисе хочется так думать). Акаши, без сомнения, психопат. Вкус Кисе на мужчин определенно хуже любого решения в его жизни, включая пробу «Алисы».

В-третьих, о своей сексуальной жизни. Ею Кисе теперь совершенно недоволен! С того дня, когда он вернулся от Акаши, секс перестал приносить радость. Да, конечно, он оказывался в одной постели с женщинами, но каждый раз представлял на месте партнерши Акаши и в итоге не мог кончать с прежним удовольствием. Сексуальная жизнь стремительно катилась под откос, поскольку теперь Кисе не мог отделаться от мыслей об Акаши, возникавших в голове при каждом стояке.

– Чем я заслужил такое?!

– Заслужил что? – Кисе поднимает голову и видит перед собой лицо Аомине. – Йо.

– А, Аомине-ччи. Что ты тут делаешь?

– Жду Хироми, она ведь учится на том же факультете, что и ты. – Аомине пододвигает стул к Кисе и плюхается рядом. – Как ты вообще? Я не слышал о тебе ничего с той ночи в «Rmiga».

– Урррх, мы можем не?.. – Кисе прячет лицо в ладонях. Аомине смеется, ведь очень редко можно увидеть Кисе настолько фрустированным. – И это, конечно, к делу не относится, но ты видел Акаши-ччи после выпуска?

– Акаши который Акаши Сейджуро?

– Да, Акаши Сейджуро. Скольких еще Акаши мы знаем, по-твоему?

– Нет, не видел. Нахер надо. Я не хочу, чтобы меня зарезали ножницами или что-то вроде того. – Аомине делает глоток из своей чашки кофе. – Кроме того, Сацуки говорит, что он не выходит ни с кем из нас на связь. По-видимому, он сменил номер, поскольку она не могла с ним никак не связаться, когда планировала отметить наше воссоединение.

«Хм, будь в якудза, то тоже бы оборвал контакты с друзьями. Я ведь не хотел бы их вовлекать во все это, верно? Стоп, не значит ли я теперь связан с якудза тоже? Поскольку я знаю, что он…»

– Кисе, ты в порядке? Ты побледнел. – Аомине приподнимает бровь.

Кисе быстро берет себя в руки и придумывает оправдание:

– Да, да. Я просто думал о том, успею ли я закончить два эссе к завтрашней паре.

Аомине ворчит, что он ненавидит дедлайны. Затем он начинает жаловаться на тупую группу и дерьмовых преподавателей, но Кисе не слышит ни единого слова, поскольку он полностью поглощен мыслями об Акаши Сейджуро. Он всегда понимал, что семья Акаши неприлично богата и теперь он действительно знал, как именно неприлично. Возможно, это объясняет, почему люди бояться Акаши, ведь страх перед богатыми и влиятельными людьми чуть ли не в генах заложен.

– Аомине, Кисе. – Они оборачиваются и видят, как к ним подходит улыбающаяся Хироми. Кисе невольно горбится, для него непривычно видеть, как сияет Аомине при виде своей девушки.

– Давно ждешь? – спрашивает она и садится рядом с ним.

– Ха, я приятно провел время с Кисе, так все нормально. – Аомине кладет руку на бедро Хитоми и так по-хозяйски оглаживает его, что Кисе хочет немедленно исчезнуть.

– И о чем вы говорили, мальчики? – Хироми тянется за чашкой Аомине.

– Да ни о чем, я просто вспоминал что Кисе куда-то пропал после ночи в клубе.

– Безумная ночка была, да? – Хироми улыбается и делает глоток из чашки. – Кстати, мальчики, вам реально повезло попробовать «Алису» прошлой ночью. Полиция сейчас заинтересовалась ею, так что достать ее сейчас невероятно трудно.

Полиция? Что это значит?

– Они поймали дистрибьютора? – спрашивает Кисе, с трудом скрывая дрожь в голосе.

– Конечно нет, – с улыбкой отвечает Хироми. Кисе даже не осознает, что задерживает дыхание, а после выдыхает с облегчением.

– Полиция бессильна. Кроме того, я слышала, – она наклоняется и понижает голос, – синдикат якудза, который поставляет «Алису», очень могущественный. У полиции нет ни единого шанса повязать их на наркотиках.

Кисе решает, что должен встретиться с человеком, от которого и пошли все беды. На ум приходит лишь одна идея – посетить «Rmiga» снова, поскольку он не знает номер Акаши и даже не знает, где тот живет. Его единственный шанс – это поймать Акаши в клубе. Попасть в клуб стало намного проще благодаря Хироми. Приятный бонус от дружбы с богатенькими.

***

Кисе бродит по клубу уже около часа, но не находит и следа пребывания Акаши. Он решает не пить, поскольку не хочет снова оказаться рядом с Акаши в бессознательном состоянии. Когда ты трезвый, оглушающая музыка не кажется такой привлекательной, как в моменты опьянения, и Кисе выходит подышать свежим воздухом. Снаружи мало людей, в основном клубные вышибалы. Кисе хочет курить, но у него с собой ничего нет. Он оглядывается и направляется к группе куривших охранников. Он надеется, что у кого-нибудь есть с собой пачка.

– Эй, извините, что отвлекаю вас, – сияет модельной улыбкой Кисе. – Я забыл свои сигареты, но очень хочу курить. Может быть, я стрельну у кого-нибудь из вас?

– Красные куришь?

– Нет, они слишком крепкие для меня.

– Тогда попробуй это. – Один из мужчин предлагает Кисе сигарету. Кажется, ментоловые. Кисе засовывает сигарету в рот, и мужчина поджигает ее.

– Спасибо, – говорит Кисе и затягивается. Он делает вид, что не замечает, как на него пялится поделившийся сигаретой мужчина.

– Кажется, я тебя видел, – выпаливает мужчина и смеется. – Ты тот красавчик, которого Акаши-сан увез к себе.

– Прошу прощенья? – Кисе отвечает смущенным взглядом.

– Ты не помнишь меня? Ох да, тебе тогда было очень херово. Я вытащил тебя из того дерьма, что творилось в клубе, по приказу Акаши-сана, конечно. Не знал, что он развлекается таким образом.

– Мы… Мы просто друзья, и все! – Кисе чувствует, как краснеет. Он счастлив, что на улице слишком темно, и никто не видит, как горит его лицо.

– В любом случае, мне все равно, пока с Акаши-саном не происходит ничего плохого. – Мужчина глубоко затягивается. – Что ты вообще делаешь снаружи? Люди приходят в «Rmiga» тусоваться, а не курить снаружи.

«Не слишком ли странно спрашивать его об Акаши-ччи? Но, с другой стороны, я не знаю, как еще найти его».

– Вообще-то я ищу Акаши-ччи.

– Акаши-ччи?

Вышибали смотря на него с подозрением. Кисе нервно сглатывает. Возможно, он должен был сказать «Акаши-сан».

– Да, Акаши Сейджуро. – Кисе стряхивает пепел, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

– Ты уверен, что вы друзья? – Ментоловый парень, как решает называть его Кисе, вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

– Ну да, мы дружим со средней школы. Он был капитаном нашей баскетбольной команды.

– Твое имя?

– Кисе Рёта.

Ментоловый парень молча достает телефон и набирает чей-то номер. Кисе не успевает ничего понять, как оказывается окруженным. Краем глаза он замечает пистолет, выглядывающий из-под полы куртки одного из вышибал. Кисе прячет дрожащие руки в карманах джинсов.

– Извините за беспокойство, Акаши-сан. Нет, все в порядке. Просто я только что говорил с человеком, который называет себя вашим другом и хочет увидеться с вами. Его зовут Кисе Рёта, блондин, около 190 см, смазливое личико. Да, я могу дать ему трубку.

Кисе вытаскивает сигарету изо рта и берет телефон свободной рукой.

– Алло, – нервно говорит Кисе. – Акаши-ччи?

– Рёта. – Без сомнения, этот голос может принадлежать только Акаши, и Кисе чувствует облегчение.

– Я хочу встретиться с тобой. Ты не мог бы сказать своим… – Кисе не уверен, как стоит называть этих людей. – … Друзьям, что мы знакомы?

– Верни телефон владельцу. – Кисе послушно выполняет просьбу. Ментоловый парень подносит трубку к уху, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Кисе.

– Да, я понял. – С этими словами Ментоловый парень заканчивает разговор. – Акаши-сан знает этого красавчика, так что все в порядке. Я могу привести тебя к нему, только сначала я должен провести обыск.

«Конечно, они ищут оружие, ведь Акаши-ччи в якудза».

Кисе растаптывает сигарету ногой, пока стоит с поднятыми руками и позволяет Ментоловому парню обыскивать себя.

– Окей, все чисто. – Кисе с облегчением выдыхает, и это вызывает смех у Ментолового парня. – Прости, что напугали, красавчик. Ты знаешь, какая сейчас сложилась ситуация. Поэтому лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

***

 

Кисе вздрагивает, когда видит Акаши, одетого в костюм-тройку, с зачесанными назад волосами. Тот кажется очень волнующим и сексуальным. Сейчас они находятся в одной из срытых комнат в «Rmiga».

Акаши наливает Кисе виски из бутылки, которая выглядит безумно дорого. Кисе пытается сосредоточиться на стакане, но его взгляд постоянно возвращается к Акаши, потому что, черт возьми, он очень привлекательный. Однако Акаши не обращает на него внимания. Он занят чтением каких-то документов и спокойно потягивает вино из бокала. Хотя вернее сказать, элегантно.

Они сидят в тишине добрых десять минут, прежде чем Кисе осмеливается заговорить.

– Акаши-ччи?

– Ммм? – Тот даже не отрывает взгляда от бумаг.

– Я пришел поговорить… о той ночи. – Прежде чем сказать это, Кисе отхлебывает из стакана, и алкоголь обжигает горло.

– Я слушаю. – Акаши откладывает бумаги, и переключает все свое внимание на Кисе.

Кисе видит искорки веселья в его гетерохромных глазах. Ему нужно выпить еще. Кисе опустошает стакан, прежде чем начать:

– Той ночью ты и я целовались, верно? Так же тогда случилось… кое-что еще.

Акаши закуривает, в то время как Кисе наполняет свой стакан и в мгновение ока опустошает его.

– Ты кое-что сделал со мной, оставив в смятении, и я не могу… – «заниматься сексом с девушками, как и раньше». – Неважно! Я думаю, что все дело в наркотике, который я тогда принял. Так что я пришел сказать тебе, что мне не нравятся парни. Да, мне нравятся девушки. И той ночью ничего не было. Ничего. Не. Было.

К тому моменту Кисе наливает себе четвертый стакан. Акаши едва заметно улыбается, глядя на взволнованного Кисе.

– О, но ты был таким милым в ту ночь. Отчаянно вис на мне и так прекрасно стонал.

Кисе давится напитком, но все же находит в себе силы для глотка. Однако все равно начинает оглушительно кашлять. Он чувствует, как Акаши хлопает его по спине и, подняв взгляд, видит, что тот слишком близко. Акаши оглаживает Кисе по спине и придвигается еще ближе. Кисе пытается смотреть на что угодно, но не на него. Акаши обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе. У Кисе спирает дыхание, когда губы Акаши касаются его шеи.

– Посмотри на меня, Рёта.

Его голос низкий, томный, и от его звучания у Кисе по спине бегут мурашки. Акаши сдавливает талию Кисе, и тот, повернув голову, сталкивается с внимательным взглядом гетерохромных глаз. Акаши привлекательный. Черт возьми, даже слишком. Линия подбородка, острый нос, сочные губы, разноцветные глаза. Они смотрят именно на Кисе.

Акаши вдыхает сигаретный дым, задерживает в легких и делится им через поцелуй. Кисе послушно открывает рот и чувствует, как дым заполняет его, спускаясь в легкие. А следом проникает и язык Акаши.

Акаши отстраняется, делает затяжку и снова целует его. Кисе нравится вкус Акаши, смешанный с ментоловыми сигаретами. Они продолжают целоваться, пока сигарета не догорает до фильтра. Акаши раздавливает ее в пепельнице.

– Это было горячо, – бормочет себе под нос Кисе.

– Это? – усмехается Акаши. – Хочешь знать, что может быть еще лучше?

Его губы снова оставляют след на шее Кисе. Тот тихо скулит, а шепот Акаши щекочет ухо:

– Обнаженный ты на моей кровати, прямо подо мной, я обниму тебя за шею, а ты будешь царапать мне спину. – Акаши специально делает паузы, наблюдая за реакцией Кисе. Его лицо восхитительно краснеет, учащается дыхание и белеют костяшки сжатых в кулак пальцев. Кисе, с его до смешного длинными ресницами, смотрит на Акаши как щенок, ждущий ласки.

– Я могу сделать с тобой очень приятные вещи. Настолько приятные, что ты подумаешь, что попал в рай. Разве я уже не делал тебе приятно ранее?

Кисе трясет головой, и, когда он отвечает, его голос звучит слишком мягко:

– Нет, мне было хорошо с тобой, Акаши-ччи.

– Хочешь ли ты большего? Видишь ли, я очень эгоистичный человек. Поэтому, если ты хочешь чего-то от меня, то должен умолять об этом. – Одной рукой Акаши оглаживает бедро Кисе, пока второй крепко удерживает его рядом.

На мгновение Кисе мешкает. Он опускает взгляд и сжимает губы в тонкую нитку.

– Чего ты хочешь, Рёта? – мурлычет Акаши ему в ухо. Его голос спокойный, сладкий и соблазнительный.

«Чего я хочу?»

– Тебя. Я хочу тебя, Акаши-ччи.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я?..

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне хорошо. – Он с дрожью вцепляется в рубашку Акаши.

– Будешь ли ты подчиняться мне? – Акаши проталкивает указательный палец Кисе в рот, ощущая, как подпрыгивает его адамово яблоко, когда тот сглатывает. Кисе смотрит на него с любопытством и долей страха, но, когда отвечает, его глаза переполнены желанием.

– Да.

***

 

Когда Акаши говорит, что заставит Кисе умолять, так и происходит. Кисе прогибается в спине, его переполняют невероятные ощущения от пальцев Акаши внутри него и языка, ласкающего его сосок.

Когда его пальцы касаются простаты, Кисе громко стонет. Акаши немедленно останавливается.

– Акаши-ччи. Почему? Не надо, – недовольно вздыхает Кисе.

– Да, Рёта? – Акаши склоняет голову набок и невинно улыбается. Кисе досадливо фыркает, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты не останавливался. Пожалуйста. Я хочу чувствовать твои пальцы внутри. Пожалуйста.

– Не мог бы ты высунуть язык?

Кисе нетерпеливо подчиняется. Акаши зажимает его язык большим и указательным пальцами. Он мягко тянет за язык, внимательно наблюдая, как капает слюна из милого ротика Кисе.

– Скажи «пожалуйста» снова.

– Пофалуста.

– Ты похож сейчас на собаку, Рёта. – Акаши отпускает язык Кисе. – Агрессивная сексуальная сука.

Он проталкивает пальцы обратно в Кисе. Это действие вызывает у последнего удовлетворенный вздох. Акаши с легкостью снова находит простату и начинает массировать ее.

– Больше… Акаши-ччи… Ммм… Я хочу еще….

– Тогда ты должен умолять продолжить.

Кисе тянет Акаши на себя, целуя его губы и подбородок. Перебравшись с поцелуями ниже, Кисе начинает посасывать и кусать кожу шеи.

– Ты собирался оставить другие отметины, – напоминает Акаши, хотя на самом деле ему плевать.

– Акаши-ччи. Я хочу ощутить тебя. Я хочу ощутить твой член внутри. Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня. Акаши-ччи, я вел себя хорошо. Так что сделай это, – проговаривает Кисе в перерывах между поцелуями, толкаясь бедрами навстречу ласкающим его пальцам. Акаши стонет, и это только сильнее возбуждает Кисе. Он кусает Акаши за горло, когда тот начинает входить в него.

– Черт. – Акаши шипит от боли. Он хватает Кисе за волосы и оттягивает его голову назад, заставляя лечь на кровать. Кисе скулит в простыни, слезы текут по его лицу. Акаши почти успевает забыть, что он первый мужчина у Кисе.

– Больно? – мягко спрашивает Акаши. Он слизывает слезы Кисе и целует его веки.

– Больно… – скулит тот. – Акаши-ччи…

Акаши ловит рыдания Кисе ртом. Они целуются, пока Акаши оглаживает бедра Кисе, и вскоре поцелуй становится более жарким. Акаши отстраняется и, видя, что Кисе расслабляется, вновь склоняется над ним и томно шепчет:

– Могу я продолжать?

– Да-а-а… – Кисе с содроганием вздыхает, чувствуя, как Акаши входит в него. Он откидывает назад голову, когда член задевает простату.

– Все еще больно? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Акаши.

– Немного, но также стало и хорошо. – Кисе тянет руку вниз, чтобы поласкать себя. От этого зрелища Акаши недовольно ворчит и ускоряет темп. С каждым толчком, задевающим простату, Кисе стонет все громче.

Внезапно Кисе начинает стонать очень музыкально, и Акаши это чертовски нравится. Его толчки становятся рваными и грубыми. В какой-то момент он слышит, как с милого ротика Кисе срывается крик (о, как прекрасно этот рот будет обхватывать его член!), и ощущает покалывающую боль от раздирающих его спину в кровь ногтей.

Они трахаются, словно дикие звери, и когда Кисе кончает, он понимает, что это – лучший оргазм в его жизни. То же самое можно сказать и об Акаши. Когда он падает на кровать, то слизывает кровь с пальцев Кисе и думает, как они повеселятся в следующий раз.


End file.
